Strawberry
by poissonajuice
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, strawberry adalah hal yang termanis, tapi bukan lagi setelah ada hal yang lebih manis. Kyungsoo/Baekhyun.


STRAWBERRY

Tittle : Strawberry

Cast : Kyungsoo/Baekhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi

Summary : Bagi Baekhyun, strawberry adalah hal yang termanis, tapi bukan lagi setelah ada hal yang lebih manis. Kyungsoo/Baekhyun.

Tak pernah ia duga menjadi salah satu boyband kondang akan selelah ini. ketika dirinya masih kecil, ia melihat banyak aktor dan aktris tampan bermunculan di layar tv dengan wajah yang bahagia, saling melambai kepada para fans. Baekhyun pikir mereka bahagia. Tapi ternyata tidak ketika ia merasakan secara langsung bagaimana lelahnya terjun ke dunia hiburan.

Ia pikir menjadi aktor itu, cukup muncul di tv dan para fans senang. Tapi itu tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia harus bolak-balik dari korea ke Negara lain dan dari Negara lain kembali ke korea. Harus melewati ribuan fans yang padat. Harus pergi ke studio ini studio itu. harus mengikuti acara musik acara musik itu. memenangkan acara musik ini acara musik itu, itu semua demi para penggemar.

Kini ia duduk di sofa dan menyeruput jus strawberry, Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena jadwal EXO yang sangat padat. Member EXO lain mungkin telah pergi ke alam mimpi. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun bosan, tidak bisa menjaili member lain. Pernah ketika ia menjaili salah satu membernya, Kris. Saat itu pula Kris melemparkan kata kasar, tentu saja. Saat itu member EXO sangat lelah dengan rutinitas dan mereka memilih untuk mengumpulkan tenaga tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya selalu berniat ingin menjaili seseorang. Namun itu tidak lama, Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan meminta maaf. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia juga akan seperti Kris bila ada yang mengganggu acara istirahatnya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul delapan tepat, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali menyeruput jus strawberry-nya.

Ting!

Pintu dorm terbuka, dengan malas Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pintu masuk dorm tempat mereka tinggal kini. Sosok namja mungil langsung tertangkap matanya dengan membawa dua kantung belanja di tangan kanan dan kiri.

" Annyeong! " seru Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak mendapat balasan dari member lain bahkan Baekhyun sekaligus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur dan tak melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di sofa kini. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dengan malas ia menuju dapur. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus ke dapur. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang tengah menyimpan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia beli.

" apa yang kau bawa Kyungsoo-ah? " tanya Baekhyun, matanya selalu melihat setiap gerak-gerik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Dunia Baekhyun sempat berhenti sekejap.

" hyung ? kenapa kau tidak istirahat? Kau tidak lelah ? " tanya Kyungsoo, tangan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memindahkan bahan belanjaanya ke dalam lemari es.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya seperti itu, sedangkan dirinya lebih parah dari itu. Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo itu apa? Terbuat dari apa? Seringkali ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka berlatih dance album terbaru mereka atau saat _reherseal _Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kelelahan, berbeda dengan member lain yang terlihat kelelahan dan nafas ngos-ngosan bahkan dirinya seperti itu.

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau repot-repot membeli ini " jari telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk belanjaan Kyungsoo.

" oh… ini untuk kebutuhan seminggu hyung " jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengus, Kyungsoo tersenyum. mungkin benar pendapat member lain. Kyungsoo itu _loading _lama tentunya setelah Lay.

" maksudku kenapa harus kamu? Kan masih ada manager yang bisa menyuruh orang lain? " ia kesal melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu saja mau setiap di suruh ini disuruh itu, membersikan ini membersihkan itu. Kesal ? bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena ia tidak akan di repotkan tentunya. Tapi melihat member lain yang bersantai dan Kyungsoo yang seperti pembantu, rasa kesal itu muncul tiba-tiba.

" oh… itu karena kemauanku " kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tiga, sudah tiga kali ia memutar bola matanya akan sifat Kyungsoo ini.

" kau tidak lelah? Maksudku setelah seharian kita bekerja, semua member lelah dan kau, kenapa sempatnya membeli ini? " baekhyun mulai kesal dan ikut memantu Kyungsoo meletakan barang belanjaannya di lemari, Kyungsoo hanya terkikik.

" itu karena aku melakukannya dengan senang hati " Kyungsoo masih terkikik, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya.

" jadi maksudmu kita tidak melakukannya dengan senang hati? " Kyungsoo menutup mulut, ia salah berucap pikirnya. Ya, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo itu _loading _lama. Baekhyun tertawa renyah lalu kembali memasukan persediaan makanan ke lemari es.

" err.. yah bukan begitu juga hyung! " Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat pemandangan itu. Baekhyun tahu benar Kyungsoo, dia adalah member yang paling sulit untuk diajak ber-_aegyo _tapi saat ini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" yah yah aku tahu " Baekhyun mengembangkan seringaiannya. Rupanya kali ini dia bisa menjaili seseorang, yah setidaknya sesekali ia bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo sasarannya kali ini.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mengambil buah strawberry segar yang sempat ia belinya tadi saat di supermarket. Ia memperlihatkan strawberry itu pada Baekhyun.

"seperti strawberry ini. Ia akan segar jika kita membiarkannya tumbuh secara alami " Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya bingung. Ia pikir Kyungsoo benar-benar bodoh.

" apa hubungannya dengan itu? "

Strawberry. Strawberry itu perlahan tapi pasti akan meluncur ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Melihat bibir Kyungsoo Entah kenapa Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu " aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu strawberry ini man_ hmpp " mata Kyungsoo membulat mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada dirinya. Tidak diduga Baekhyun melakukan lebih. Melakukan lebih hanya untuk mendapatkan strawberry di dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melepaskan Kyungsoo, mata Kyungsoo tetap bulat dan tubuhnya seakan menjadi patung. Baekhyun terkikik, setidaknya ia bisa menjaili orang kali ini walaupun sedikit kurang ajar. Kyungsoo meraba bibirnya, Baekhyun berlalu. Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo _loading _lama, setidaknya ia itu manis. Sangat manis.

Aku suka Kyungsoo, jadi nggak apa ya kalau Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo.


End file.
